cxgfandomcom-20200213-history
Paula Needs to Get Over Josh!
Plot Back in 1995, a six year old Rebecca Bunch was obsessed with having a movie inspired romance; in 2016 she is in a hospital being treated for a UTI. Her significant other Greg is with her and admits he left a date he was on as soon as he learned about her condition. He leaves when Paula asks to speak to Rebecca alone and runs into Josh after purchasing a balloon. Greg tells Josh he is in a relationship with Rebecca now and warns his friend to back off. Josh does so but reminds Greg that he and Rebecca have a history and a special connection. Meanwhile, Paula is furious at Rebecca for lying and ruining all of her work . Paula tells Rebecca she's fooling herself if she thinks she's over Josh and storms off. Afterwards, Greg accompanies Rebecca back to her apartment after she checks out of the hospital but doesn't stay long as his insecurities about Josh make him leave. At home he discusses this with his father but Greg ignores his dad's advice convincing himself to be aloof around Rebecca. Over at Josh and Valencia's apartment, they discuss their future. He is now looking for a ring and asks that she let him plan this in his own way. At Rebecca's apartment, she talks to Heather about Greg feeling that a special moment needs to happen to solidify their love. Heather tells her to ignore such cliché romantic fantasies and just be honest about her feelings. She also stresses that Rebecca do this in a chill manner so as not to freak Greg out. Rebecca visits Greg at his home as they both awkwardly pretend to be something they aren't. She finds his invitation to Jayma Chan's wedding and convinces Greg they should go together. Using Paula's tracking device on Lourdes Chan, Rebecca finds her at Cup of boba with Josh's aunt Tita Myrna. She gets re-invited to the wedding after presenting an expensive wedding gift for Jayma. Later at the law firm, Darryl sadly watches on as Paula refuses to accept Rebecca's apology or even talk to her. Rebecca goes to a jewelry store to get ear rings for the wedding and bumps into Josh. The jeweler reveals he is looking at engagement rings for Valencia creating a gloomy tension between him and Rebecca. She congratulates Josh and awkwardly exits the store. The day of the wedding, Rebecca puts on a fancy dress hoping for romance while Greg wears casual clothing to emphasize his new blasé attitude. After the ceremony was over everyone went to the wedding reception ballroom. It's there that Josh fixates on Rebecca who was entering the room with Greg. Rebecca is enchanted by the festivities as are Darryl and White Josh who are attending wearing matching tuxedos. Greg grabs drinks at the bar and on his way back sees Josh and Rebecca talking. Josh worries that Greg will hurt her but Rebecca assures him she knows what she's doing. When Greg returns Rebecca asks him for a slow dance but instead he makes a goofy spectacle. She pleads with him to be serious but before he can comply the floor is cleared so the bride and groom can have their first dance. When Rebecca expresses frustration over Greg's attitude he decides to drop the facade and try to enjoy the event. However, they are interrupted again when the floor was cleared once more due to a performance from Josh and the other groomsmen. Greg notices a look between Rebecca and Josh which makes him start drinking heavily. Afterwards, Darryl sees Rebecca looking forlorn while White Josh confronts a drunk Greg. At the Proctor residence, Darryl arrives and convinces Paula that Rebecca needs her. Meanwhile, Tita Myrna gives Josh his grandmothers ring. Josh is appreciative of the gesture until a look from Myrna to Valencia makes him realize he's being manipulated. When Darryl returns with Paula, she and Rebecca run too each other and simultaneously apologize for what happened. Afterwards Rebecca talks to Paula about Greg and wanting to have the perfect romantic moment with him. Paula advises her not to wait and immediately tell him how she feels. Meanwhile, Josh confronts Valencia in private about her and Myrna's scheme feeling it was another example of her not trusting him. Valencia tells him she lost her patience and knew he wouldn't propose. Josh argues that she never listens to him but she refuses to hear any excuses. Valencia tells him she's done waiting and that they are through. At the same time Rebecca goes to the bar where she finds Greg wasted. Despite this, she tells Greg how she feels about him and asks him for a response. Before he could say anything Greg catches a glimpse of Josh Chan and recalls the courthouse kiss he had with Rebecca. Instead of being honest Greg reacts indifferently to Rebecca's confession before he passes out. Rebecca is heartbroken as White Josh apologizes on Greg's behalf and promises he'll see to it that his friend gets home. Jayma announces to everyone that Myrna is going to sing and a disappointed Rebecca stays to watch . In the middle of the performance Josh texts her to meet up with him. They take the wedding Cadillac to a secluded hill top where Josh tells her he and Valencia are over. Josh says he can't stop thinking about Rebecca and reveals he still has the love letter she wrote him years ago. Having gotten the romantic moment she was waiting for she and Josh sleep together. Across town at the Serrano residence a hung over Greg admits to himself that he loves Rebecca. Tag Recurring themes Songs }} Continuity Running jokes Production Notes Quotes Episodes Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Episodes Category:Season One Episodes